Feelings
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: During the night, Al and Ed decided to talk about a lot of thing, including their feeling. I suck at summaries, so please come and read it! elricsest


Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction in English and I hope you'll like it, even if there are a few mistakes!

Rating: T

Couple: Elricscest

Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist is not mine: if it would, Envy would have a boyfriend

Hope you'll like it!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

« Ed, Ive always wondered…how do you feel about Winry? »

« You first. »

« She's my best friend and I really care about her. That's all. »

« Same for me. Why do you ask? »

« Just because sometimes it seems to be more. »

« Oh no…She's like a little sister to me. »

« Yeah. Our little sister…good comparison nii-san. »

They were lying in the bedroom of the hotel that Ed chose for them, in which they always slept in when they got to the southern part of the city. It was a quiet and comfortable place and people were nice. The bedroom they were in was big enough for two and comfortable enough for Ed and his few caprices. Alphonse don't need comfort anyways…

It was late but nor Alphonse and Ed could sleep for different reasons. They were talking about things usually they would never ever mention in normal times. Their present feelings about their mother's death, about their mistake, about the army and all the military, and even about love and all that goes with it. It was a few years now that they didn't really talk about things like this but with time, their respective vision of things changed a lot. They realized things and discovered others as they grow up…mentally. Ed was 17 and Al 15. Ed was lieutenant and Al a brilliant state alchemist that was known by everybody as the Armored Alchemist. But for know, they were Edward and Alphonse Elric. Nothing else. Talking about themselves and about nobody else. Caring about only themselves.

« Alphonse…? »

« What? »

« How do you feel about me? »

« I love you. »

« Me too but…do you mean it? »

At those words, Alphonse sat up on his bed. He don't know why but he was suddenly all worried about Edward right now. It's not in his nature to worry about the feelings that the two of them have towards each other and Ed must be really hurt to bring up the subject with him.

« Of course I do, I've never been that serious before! »

Ed who laid on his back looking at the roof turned to his younger sibling, then got up slowly and stood right in front of Alphonse. He was so near that his knees were brushing against Alphonse's, his only normal one feeling the cold metal of his brother's. The moonlight was gently playing with his loose golden hair, making them looking even more soft. It was hitting more roughly against his metallic arm and leg, but was also delicately caressing around his whole body, making him look like an angel to Al.

« You sure? »

« Of course I am! Why do you even ask? »

« Because I was not sure. I'm not even sure you do the way I do. »

« How can you even imagine things like that! I would do everything to make you smile, I would give all that I possess to have you near me again, to hold you close to me, to feel your warmth on my body, even if it's just for a few seconds. I can't even think why you asked me that. It's stupid. I love you more than everything, Ed. You know it! »

Tears were slowly rolling down Edward's cheeks. It was the first time he cried since they burned their house a few years ago. Alphonse was confused. Even angels are allowed to cry?

Al was that concentrated on Ed that he didn't even notice when he decided to sit next to him, so close that his whole side was pressing against Al's, from his shoulder to his metallic leg. When he did realized, he passed an empty arm around his big brother's shoulder, trying to reassure him even if he knew it was useless to try to touch him. If he was real, he would hold him close, kiss gently each of his tears and murmur softly how he loves him and stuffs like that while caressing his silky golden hair. He was afraid of thinking that way but he was used to now. If he was totally honest with himself, he would certainly think of a relationship more intense between himself and Edward.

"Al, I feel so dirty…" he said, his voice filled with pain.

Alphonse wanted to die right know. He felt so useless toward Ed and didn't know what to do to make him feel better.

"Tell me what makes you suffer and I'll go destroy it, ok!" he whispered, trying to be funny. He was half joking.

Edward looked at him deep in the eyes, like he was really seeing him. For a moment, Alphonse desired him so much that he didn't know if he would be able to resist to kiss him if he was something else than an armor.

Alphonse didn't know if he was just imagining things or is Edward's face really getting dangerously closer to his. He became more nervous. When Ed put his metallic hand on his shoulder and pass his normal leg on the other side of his artificial body, he knew what was going on. He placed his giant metallic hands on Ed's waist and pull him near delicately, trying hard to feel him.

Then Edward placed one hand each side of his head and put his lips where Alphonse's were supposed to be.

All that Alphonse could do is to look at his brother, that angel he knew, kissing him. His golden eyes were close, his face relaxed. Alphonse wanted to feel his lips against his own but could only look for now.

He was so handsome…

When Edward's lips quit the armor, his eyes were filled with tears. He was suffering.

"I love you, Ed." he murmured.

"I love you too Al." Ed said back with a broken voice.

Ed stood up immediately after saying those words and got back to his bed where he lied, back to Al, silently sobbing.

The young state alchemist looked at his brother the whole night long. Ed fell asleep after a dozen minutes but Al's eyes couldn't quit him. The pain went off as he looked at his sleeping angel. He was all relaxed, his eyes closed, his chest slowly going up and down with his breathing. He was always on his back, his belly with nothing on. He would never change…

…………………………………………………………………………..

Like it? Yes? No? Please leave your comments! I will be happy to read them!


End file.
